It is frequently necessary to mount various types of rollers or cylinders in printing machines in such a manner that they can be easily disassembled from the machine. Typical shafts and cylinders or rollers of this type are rollers and cylinders used in inking fountain systems, spindles, wetting fountain system rollers and cylinders, and the like. The central shaft is fixed and does not rotate. The central shaft carries two or more bearings axially distributed about its length, and an outer sleeve or outer cylinder is rotatably mounted on the bearings. One system for mounting such cylinders or sleeves is described in German Pat. No. 413,079 which describes a mounting arrangement for ink rollers, spindles or the like for use in printing machines, in which a sleeve and a pin axially fit into each other. A ring portion is mounted on the sleeve, and the pin or stub has a ring flange. By relative rotation of the one or the other portion, the two parts are locked together and form a closed bearing for the stub or pin. This arrangement permits simple assembly of the ink roller into the printing machine. The ink roller is made of a unitary cylindrical body which rotates in the bearing. Circumferential attachment of the stub or pin of the ink roller in the bearing is not necessary or, even, may be undesirable for operating reasons. Such a roller, thus, has a rotating shaft. Use of such a bearing with a fixed shaft on which a sleeve is rotatably located requires, however, attachment of the ends of the shaft or stub ends to fixed matching holding elements on the machine since the bearings are already mounted on the shaft.